Sonhos de uma outra vida
by Lu hime
Summary: Sakura e Sasuke Uchiha estão casados há oito anos e juntos construiram uma linda familia, constituida por seu filho Daisuke de oito anos e sua filha Saori de cinco. No entanto,uma trágedia é capaz de abalar uma familia para sempre, a dor da perda, muda o destino de todas as pessoas da familia. Essa história também está sendo publicada no site nyah, por mim Lu hime
1. Chapter 1

O silêncio reinava no cômodo onde se encontrava o casal, ambos dormiam profundamente, tentando desfrutar o máximo possível do aconchego de suas camas e do calor do corpo do companheiro até dar a hora para se levantarem e irem trabalhar. Só não contavam que alguém não dividisse as mesmas idéias e entrasse, sorrateiramente, no quarto para acordá-los.

A pequena espiava os pais dormindo enquanto soltava risinhos baixos pela brincadeira que iria fazer com os mesmos. Aproximou-se, lentamente da cama, indo na ponta dos pés para não fazer barulho, e entrou por baixo das cobertas ficando bem no meio do pai e da mãe. Decidiu começar com o pai e lhe cutucou de leve, mas não surtiu efeito, tentou mais uma vez com um pouco mais de força e o ouviu resmungar algo, sorriu com a reação e se virou para a mãe fazendo o mesmo. A mãe, como tinha um sono mais leve, entreabriu os olhos mas como não viu nada pensou ser Sasuke, seu marido, e voltou a dormir devido ser muito cedo.

Saori colocou a mão na boca para não rir e repetiu o mesmo ato, várias vezes, com o pai e depois com a mãe. Sasuke já estava ficando irritado com aquilo e decidiu perguntar a esposa, Sakura, qual era o problema e porque ela o estava cutucando, mas ao se virar percebeu que algo se movia no colchão e tentava conter uma risada. Sorriu ao descobrir quem estava por trás da gracinha e por acordá-los. Ao levantar seu olhar para a esposa viu que a mesma também havia notado a filha mais nova de apenas cinco anos, escondida entre os lençóis. E em um olhar cúmplice decidiram entrar na brincadeira da menina.

Quando achou que seus pais haviam voltado a dormir decidiu continuar a brincadeira, mas qual foi seu espanto ao ser puxada, por braços fortes, pra fora das cobertas e logo em seguida ser atacada com cócegas pelo pai e a mãe. A pequena garota se contorcia de tanta graça enquanto pedia para os pais pararem, o pai apenas respondeu de forma brincalhona:

- Então a senhorita achou que podia vir brincar e nos acordar desse jeito e não iria ser castigada?

- haha...pa...ra...otou-san... – tentava falar Saori em meio ao riso.

- Sasuke, acho que ela já aprendeu a lição, deixe-a respirar! – falou Sakura rindo da filha e do marido.

Atendendo ao pedido da mulher parou com as cócegas e ao se ver livre das mãos do pai se jogou em seu colo rindo e desejando bom dia ao mesmo. Sasuke apenas acariciou o rosto alvo da pequena, de cabelos e olhos tão negros quanto os seus, que sempre vinha acordar os pais, todos os dias, de um jeito bem inusitado, sempre inventando novas brincadeiras que apesar de infantis, ele não conseguia imaginar de onde ela tirava essas idéias.

Antes que mais alguma coisa pudesse ser dita, Sakura ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e passar por ela um garotinho de cabelos cor de ébano, de sete anos, esfregando os belos olhos verdes em claro sinal de que havia acabado de acordar e ainda tinha sono, chegou perto da mãe que o recebeu de braços abertos, o aconchegando em seu colo enquanto o mesmo murmurava com sono:

- Por que acordaram tão cedo? Ouvi risadas lá do quarto e acabei acordando, o que houve?

- Pergunte para a sua irmã, foi ela quem nos acordou e fez todo esse barulho! – respondeu Sasuke olhando para o filho mais velho, Daisuke.

Daisuke direcionou o olhar para irmã que estava no colo do pai, esperando uma resposta, mas a mesma apenas riu e se aproximou do irmão, batendo as duas pequenas mãozinhas no rosto, repetidas vezes, para que ele acordasse

- Nissan, acorda primeiro que ai eu te conto!

- Baka, não me bate, isso dói! – falou resmungando enquanto esfregava o local que a irmã havia batido.

- Daisuke tem razão, não faça isso Saori! – repreendeu Sakura, sabia que a filha estava brincando mas ela podia machucar, sem querer, o mais velho.

- Gomen, Nissan! – falou já com a voz um pouco chorosa, não gostava quando a mãe ou o pai brigava com ela e não queria machucar o irmão.

Daisuke percebeu o que ia acontecer, com certeza a mais nova iria abrir o berreiro e se tinha uma coisa que não gostava era de vê-la chorando, então decidiu distraí-la para evitar as lágrimas, e começou a fazer palhaçada para que Saori risse. Sasuke resolveu ajudar o filho, sabia que, às vezes, para não dizer sempre, mimava demais a pequena, mas ela era a sua princesa e faria de tudo por ela ou Daisuke ou Sakura.

Sakura apenas observava a cena dos três com um sorriso terno no rosto, se considerava a mulher mais feliz do mundo por ter uma família tão linda quanto aquela. Nunca imaginou que o garoto que sempre amou desde o colégio, Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto mais bonito, com seus cabelos arrepiados tão negros quanto seus olhos, e popular, aquele que todas as garotas desejavam, viesse a se apaixonar por ela, Haruno Sakura, uma menina de temperamento forte de madeixas estranhamente rosa e olhos verdes que era apenas mais uma dentre tantas naquela escola, nem tão pouco sonhou que um diria viria a ser a senhora Uchiha Sakura.

É claro que nem sempre o namoro foi um mar de rosas, tiveram que passar por muitas coisas juntos, enfrentando o preconceito dos pais de Sasuke que achavam que Sakura queria dar o golpe da barriga, pois a mesma acabou engravidando de Daisuke com dezessete anos, e mesmo contando com a ajuda dos pais de Sakura para cuidarem do filho enquanto ambos cursavam a universidade, tiveram que aprender juntos como serem pais cedo e descobriram que junto com o crescimento vem a independência e a responsabilidade, além de ter que agüentar as intrigas causadas por Matsumoto Karin, uma menina que era obcecada por Sasuke, e fez de tudo para tentar separar o jovem casal, coisa que até conseguiu uma vez mas o amor que os ligava acabou falando mais alto do que qualquer armação e graças a isso estavam juntos há mais de oito anos.

Sasuke notou o olhar perdido em lembranças da esposa e resolveu mandar os filhos se arrumarem para irem tomar café, todos juntos. E apesar dos protestos de Daisuke que ainda pretendia voltar a dormir, Saori conseguiu convencê-lo, deu um beijo nos pais, assim como o irmão mais velho, e saiu arrastando o mesmo para fazerem o que pai pediu. A sós com a mulher se aproximou de seu rosto e com um beijo cálido murmurou baixinho em seu ouvido:

- O que foi, meu amor? Estava tão distraída.

Sakura sorriu para o marido, enquanto o mesmo beijava lentamente seu pescoço, e repondeu:

- Eu estava apenas relembrando o passado e vendo o quanto eu sou feliz hoje, e devo tudo isso a você e as crianças.

- Eu te amo Uchiha Sakura, e se sou feliz é porque eu também tenho vocês comigo, não seria metade do homem que sou hoje sem vocês, mesmo com todos os problemas que passamos, mas quem sabe hoje não se torne um dia especial e que possamos comemorar. – respondeu com um sorriso de canto.

Sakura afastou um pouco o marido para olhá-lo diretamente, para Sasuke dizer isso com certeza era porque o negócio que estava tentando fechar a meses junto com o seu sócio e melhor amigo do casal, Uzumaki Naruto, deveria estar perto de se realizar. Arqueou uma sombrancelha pedindo mais explicações a Sasuke.

- Vamos receber uma resposta hoje, mas esta tudo praticamente certo, só estamos esperando uma confirmação. E isso acontecer é melhor se preparar pois iremos jantar para comemorar – falou vendo a empolgação da mulher que não se conteve e pulou em seus braços.

Desde que descobriu que Sakura estava grávida, Sasuke começou a trabalhar nas empresas do pai de seu melhor amigo para conseguir uma grana a mais, já que seu pai era contra o namoro dos dois e não queria ajudar em nada, se Sasuke quisesse alguma coisa ele teria que trabalhar e ralar por vontade própria e foi isso que ele fez, ao mesmo tempo em que cursava administração. Com o tempo conseguiu abrir um pequeno negócio com o Naruto, e com a realização desse novo contrato conseguiria dar uma vida melhor a sua família, era com isso que contava.

- Meu amor, isso é ótimo! Eu sabia que conseguiria! – falou beijando com ardor os lábios do marido.

Este se aproveitando da situação resolveu aprofundar o beijo, fazendo leves caricias no corpo da mulher, enquanto deitava a mesma na cama, prensando-a com o peso de seu corpo. Deixou os lábios da esposa e começou a beijar o pescoço e o ombro enquanto ouvia Sakura gemer baixinho seu nome.

- Sasuke...as crianças! – tentava fazer com que o outro parasse, aquele não era o momento para se amarem, mas a cada toque do marido ela se perdia cada vez mais nas sensações que sentia.

- Não se preocupe...eles vão demorar. – respondeu entre uma caricia e outra, retirando a camisola da esposa.

Já se encontravam na sala esperando os pais que insistiam em demorar, Daisuke tendo herdado o temperamento do pai, já fazia bico demonstrando estar irritado com o atraso dos mais velhos, já Saori ria da cara emburrada do irmão, achava graça quando o mais velho fazia aquele bico.

- Do que você tá rindo, pirralha? – perguntou mal-educado Daisuke.

Saori crispou os lábios pronta para brigar com o antes que Saori respondesse os pais apareceram no cômodo os chamando para tomar café. Saori correu para os braços da mãe dizendo que já ia chamá-los, pois o irmão já estava irritado. Sakura olhou de sua filha para Sasuke como se dissesse que a culpa era dele por terem ser atrasado. Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos e pegou o mais velho no colo, se dirigindo para a cozinha.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Depois do café com a família, Sasuke se dirigiu a pequena empresa para ver como iam as coisas e se já estava tudo acertado. Já se encontrava em sua sala, lendo alguns documentos enquanto esperava Naruto com a tão esperada noticia, estava ansioso, apesar de não demonstrar, aquele contrato iria mudar a sua vida e de sua família, poderia dar uma vida mais confortável a Sakura e a seus filhos e com o aniversário de sua princesinha chegando, quem sabe não reconsiderava a idéia de dar a mesma o cachorrinho que tanto queria. Sorriu com esse pensamento, ao imaginar a carinha de felicidade da filha se ganhasse tal presente. Mas não demorou muito e seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada escandalosa de seu melhor amigo que gritava em seu ouvido.

- SASUKE-TEME! ELES ACEITARAM, ELES ACEITARAM!

Apesar de Sasuke odiar esse jeito escandaloso do Naruto, dessa vez não pode brigar com ele, pois a felicidade de tudo estar melhorando em sua vida foi maior e fez algo que raramente demonstrava ao amigo, se levantou e deu um abraço no mesmo, que ficou surpreso com a atitude do moreno, que só o havia abraçado duas vezes desde que se conheceram, tais ocasiões foram justamente o nascimento dos herdeiros Uchiha's.

- Eu sabia! Temos que comemorar, Naruto! Chame nossos amigos, vamos sair hoje à noite! – falou desfazendo o abraço no amigo.

Naruto abriu um amplo sorriso e disse:

- Pode deixar!...Ah temos que avisar a Hina e a Sakura-chan...para elas chamarem babás para nossos filhos!

Naruto era casado com Hyuuga Hinata, filha de um grande empresário do ramo de confecção das melhores roupas da cidade, assim como Sasuke, Naruto acabou engravidando Hinata aos dezessete anos, mas diferente da família de Sasuke que era contra o casamento, tanto a família do Uzumaki quanto a família da Hyuuga praticamente obrigaram ambos a se casarem depois do incidente, para não manchar a reputação de nenhuma das duas grandes famílias, algo que foi acatado de bom grado por parte dos filhos que estavam completamente apaixonados, e dessa união nasceu o primogênito Uzumaki Hideo, meses mais velho que Daisuke e melhor amigo deste, e um ano depois nasceu Uzumaki Hana.

Logo após esse momento de alegria Sasuke ligou para a esposa, confirmando a noticia que dera mais cedo e a mesma se prontificou que tudo estaria pronto para que comemorassem à noite.

Sakura se encontrava na frente do espelho do quarto dando os últimos retoques na maquiagem, vendo se não estava se esquecendo de nada, quando viu pelo reflexo do espelho Saori sorrindo e calçando seus sapatos, tentando se equilibrar nos mesmos e andar até a mãe. Sakura não conteve a risada ao ver tal cena e se virou para perguntar o que a filha estava fazendo, a resposta de Saori foi simples e rápida:

- Tô me arrumando oka-san, como a senhora, pra sair com vocês! Mas é difícil andar com esses sapatos. Como a senhora consegue? – respondeu ainda tentando se equilibrar, e virando muitas vezes o pé por não conseguir.

Sakura se aproximou da pequena segurando-a, evitando que a mesma caísse e virou, ficando, ambas, de frente para o espelho, não pode deixar de reparar em como a filha era linda, se parecia muito com Sasuke, fisicamente, mas com traços mais delicados, a fazendo parecer com uma boneca de porcelana. Já o sorriso da menor havia herdado de Sakura, assim como a personalidade, acariciou os cabelos da filha e disse:

- Querida, não se preocupe com isso agora, você ainda é muito novinha para usar salto alto mas quando crescer eu te ensino a andar com eles, prometo! E hoje você vai ficar em casa com Daisuke, apenas eu e seu pai vamos sair, já lhe disse isso. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Mas oka-san, eu quero ir junto! – falou fazendo manha.

Sakura suspirou, em se tratando de teimosia sabia que Saori havia herdado esse aspecto de Sasuke, que era um cabeça-dura, e se agachou para explicar a situação a filha.

- Filha, já conversamos sobre isso, eu e seu pai vamos a um jantar de negócios e você vai ficar entediada se for, você não prefere ficar aqui com seu irmão, brincando?

- Lie, eu quero ir com vocês e sei que Daisuke-nii-san também quer ir! – não queria ficar em casa naquela noite, não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas a pequena sentia que tinha que ficar ao lado dos pais, que tinha que ir aquele jantar com o irmão.

Sakura não entendia a birra da filha, nunca se importou com isso, sempre se comportava tão bem quando saiam, assim como Daisuke, se levantou ainda olhando para as reações da filha, que praticamente implorava com o olhar. Porém, antes que pudesse perguntar o motivo de tal comportamento, Sasuke adentrou o quarto para ver se Sakura já estava pronta, não pode deixar de reparar em como a esposa estava radiante naquele vestido verde-esmeralda, como os olhos da dona do vestido, e com os cabelos presos em um coque bem-feito, deixando apenas algumas mechas soltas, emoldurando seu rosto.

- Sakura, querida, está linda! –falou enquanto se aproximava e dava um beijo nos lábios da mesma.

Só se separaram ao ouvir uma risada infantil, que observava com os olhinhos brilhando o beijo dos pais. Sasuke sorriu para a filha e a pegou no colo, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da pequena.

- Você também, hime, está linda, como sempre! Mas porque não está brincando com seu irmão lá embaixo?

- É porque ela quer se arrumar pra ir conosco ao jantar, Sasuke. – respondeu Sakura no lugar da filha, sabia que Sasuke saberia convencê-la melhor a ficar em casa.

- Sério? Mas, hime, você tem que ficar! - falou de forma doce a filha.

- Por que otou-san? Eu quero ir! Quero ficar com vocês! Não quero me separar de vocês! – falou com os olhos marejados, sentindo algo estranho, apertando seu coração como se fosse a ultima vez que iria ver os pais.

Sasuke se surpreendeu com a fala de Saori, olhou para Sakura que parecia estar tão surpresa quanto ele e também um pouco angustiada. Voltou seu olhar para a filha, enquanto a acariciava o rostinho da mesma tentando fazer com que se tranqüilizasse e falou de forma calma:

- Hime, nós não vamos nos separar, eu e a mamãe vamos sair apenas por algumas horas mas logo estaremos de volta, não fique assim, sabe que não gosto de lhe ver triste.

- Promete? Otou-san, promete que não vamos nos separar? Que não vou ficar sozinha? – perguntou Saori enquanto esfregava a mãozinha no rosto para limpar as lagrimas.

- É claro que prometo! Sempre estarei ao seu lado, assim como sua mãe e seu irmão. Além disso, alguém tem que ficar pra vigiar seu irmão – falou a ultima parte sussurrando, como se contasse um segredo, arrancando risos da pequena.

- Então se é assim, eu fico! – falou um pouco mais alegre.

Sasuke colocou a filha no chão e saíram os três do quarto, desceram as escadas e foram se despedir do filho que assistia televisão quase caindo de sono. Saori vendo a oportunidade saiu na frente dos pais, correndo, e pulou em cima do mais velho fazendo com que o mesmo se assustasse com a irmã.

- Ai Saori-baka! – resmungou enquanto a mais nova ria da cara do irmão.

- Daisuke, Saori, se comportem, nada de brigas enquanto estivermos fora, ouviram? – falou Sakura repreendendo os filhos que, provavelmente, iriam começar a brigar.

- Hai – disseram os dois juntos.

- Se cuidem e qualquer coisa, peçam a babá para que nos liguem, está bem? –Falou Sasuke olhando para os filhos e logo em seguida para a senhora que Sakura havia contratado para tomar conta dos filhos.

- Não se preocupe, senhor Uchiha, a senhora Sakura já disse tudo o que eu precisava saber, seus filhos estarão em boas mãos – sorriu docemente para os patrões.

- Está certo, então, nós já vamos! – afirmou Sasuke enquanto se aproximava do mais velho e lhe abraçava – Cuide de sua irmã – sussurrou para que apenas Daisuke ouvisse.

Recebeu um aceno com a cabeça, confirmando que faria o que pai pediu e foi se despedir da mãe. Depois foi a vez de Saori que abraçou os pais o mais apertado que seus braçinhos conseguiam, como se fosse a ultima vez que faria tal ato, e disse:

- Eu te amo otou-san! Eu te amo oka-san...muito!

Mas uma vez, Sakura e Sasuke trocaram olhares confusos com o jeito da mais nova, mas apenas responderam que também a amavam e saíram para jantar.

* * *

Olá! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! Minha primeira fic! Por favor me digam que acharam!

beijos Lu hime!^^ e até a próxima!


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Já passava das onze da noite, estavam em um restaurante muito conhecido de Konoha e também um dos mais chiques. Alguns casais se arriscavam na pista de dança ao som de uma música lenta. Encontravam-se na maior mesa do restaurante com todos os seus amigos lhe felicitando pelo negócio. Sasuke conversava animadamente com Naruto e Sabaku no Gaara, um ruivo de olhos verdes, seu amigo desde a época do colégio, enquanto Sakura estava pondo os papos em dia com as amigas Hinata e Yamanaka Ino, agora Sabaku, já que estava oficialmente casada com Gaara há cinco anos e juntos tinham um garotinho com os mesmo cabelos ruivos do pai e os olhos azuis da mãe, Ichiro. Ino era a melhor amiga de Sakura, e ambas agora haviam conseguido o seu primeiro emprego em um hospital renomado da cidade, o St. Gakure Hospital, na verdade, eram residentes mas tinham grandes chances de prosperar, Ino como enfermeira e Sakura como médica.

No meio da conversa Sakura acabou lembrando-se da filha e de como ela parecia incomodada por ficar em casa. "_Será que está tudo bem?" _pensou. Percebendo o olhar perdido da amiga, Ino a trouxe para a realidade.

- Testuda, esta tudo bem? – perguntou, chamando-a por seu apelido carinhoso.

- Ah...sim porquinha, é que eu estava pensando nas crianças. Será que elas estão bem? – falou com um pouco de preocupação na voz.

- Não se preocupe, eles já devem estar no décimo sono, meu Ichiro já estava dormindo quando saímos! – falou tentando tranqüilizar a amiga.

- Ino-chan tem razão, Sakura-chan! Isso é apenas preocupação de mãe! – falou Hinata.

Sakura sorriu para as amigas em agradecimento e logo avistou outros amigos seus chegando e lhes cumprimentando Era bom, rever os amigos, fazia muito tempo que todos não se reuniam, apenas eles, como antigamente, afinal agora todos tinham compromissos, empregos, filhos, enfim uma vida e muitas vezes esqueciam que todos ali ainda eram muito jovens com apenas 25 ou 26 anos.

A senhora já havia colocado as crianças para dormirem, e agora estava sentada em uma poltrona assistindo televisão esperando os patrões, mas como já tinha uma certa idade, não demorou muito e a senhora caiu no sono. Acordou com um barulho alto e foi verificar se estava tudo bem com Saori e Daisuke, subiu as escadas e viu que ambos dormiam tranquilamente nos quartos.

Foi na cozinha para tomar um copo d'água, sem se preocupar com o barulho devia ser algo lá fora. Entretanto, chegando ao cômodo teve a impressão de ter visto um vulto e ficou um pouco mais cautelosa, "_podem ser bandidos" _pensou a senhora. Pegou uma faca para se proteger, caso fosse necessário, mas não havia ninguém lá. Respirou mais aliviada e colocou a mão nas têmporas "_devo estar imaginando coisas!"_. O que se sucedeu em seguida a velha senhora nunca entendeu, apenas ouviu gritos vindos do andar de cima e logo após isso viu que as chamas consumiam a casa.

Desesperada, tentou subir as escadas em busca das crianças mas o fogo se alastrou com uma pressa, com uma fome tamanha por destruição, que a senhora só pode tentar se proteger e chamar as crianças para ver se elas estavam bem. Sem resposta e apavorada com o fogo resolveu sair da casa e pedir ajuda.

Daisuke acordou com os gritos da irmã e saiu em disparada para ver o que tinha acontecido, sentiu um cheiro de queimado e viu que havia muita fumaça pelo quarto, abriu a porta tossindo um pouco e viu o corredor repleto de chamas. Ficou assustado e começou a gritar pelo nome da irmã.

- Nissan! Nissan! – ouviu a irmã lhe responder assustada.

- Saori, onde você está? – tentou localizar a irmã enquanto ia se esquivando do fogo para chegar até o quarto da irmã.

- Devia se preocupar mais com você pirralho! - ouviu uma voz grave ecoar perto de si.

Daisuke se assustou e se virou para o estranho, mas havia muita fumaça e já estava ficando difícil enxergar alguma coisa e até mesmo respirar.

- Q-quem é você? – perguntou um pouco assustado com a situação.

- Quem eu sou não importa, mas o que eu vou fazer essa, sim, é a questão! – disse o estranho, que Daisuke percebeu esta usando uma espécie de máscara para esconder o rosto e se proteger de inalar aquela fumaça e portava uma arma na mão.

Aquela visão foi o suficiente para fazer Daisuke correr com medo pelo que aquele estranho poderia fazer com ele, mas a voz da irmã o fez parar.

- Nissan, onde você está? – perguntou chorosa Saori, ela estava assustada e com medo, havia muita fumaça e o calor das chamas a fazia recuar, não conseguia sair do seu quarto.

Daisuke notou que o estranho não estava mais ao seu encalce, então pensou que ele pudesse ter ido atrás da menor. Saiu correndo em direção contrária as escadas para tentar ajudar a irmã. Perto do quarto dos pais era onde as chamas mais se concentravam, passou com o máximo de cuidado por ali, e chegou ao quarto da irmã que era o ultimo do corredor.

Viu a irmã chorando em um canto com medo do fogo que se tornava mais implacável, chamou-a dizendo para que a mesma tenta-se se aproximar, já que as labaredas pareciam cercá-lo. Saori se levantou para fazer o que o irmão mandou mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, viu a sombra de um homem pro trás de Daisuke, recuou com medo e gritou para alertar o irmão:

- Daisuke-nii-san!Cuidado!Atrás de você!

Porém, já era tarde demais e o homem já havia desferido um golpe no garoto que tombou para frente urrando de dor. Saori sentiu medo e raiva pelo que o aquele estranho fez ao irmão, e sem saber de onde surgiu tanta coragem correu em direção ao homem, que se aproximava novamente do garoto para terminar o serviço designado, e agarrou seu braço o mordendo com toda força para que se afastasse. O homem gritou de dor e, sem se preocupar em machucá-la, lançou a garota para a longe de si, fazendo com que a mesma batesse a cabeça na quina de um cômodo, quase totalmente destruído pelas chamas.

Sakura sentiu um mal-estar em seu corpo, e o copo que estava em suas mãos foi de encontro ao chão quebrando em vários pedaços, como sentia que seu coração estava naquele momento. Sasuke preocupou-se com a mulher e foi verificar se estava tudo bem, assim como os amigos que agora olhavam para o rosto de Sakura.

- Sakura, o que houve? Está tudo bem? – perguntou levantando o rosto da esposa para olhá-la diretamente.

Sakura não sabia o que responder ao marido ou aos amigos que a fitavam preocupados, só sentia um aperto muito grande no coração, como se algo estivesse errado, como se tivesse perdido algo muito importante, logo após esse pensamento viu os rostos de seus filhos e outro aperto no peito e soube que deveria ir para casa.

- Sasuke, onegai, quero ir embora, quero ver meus filhos, agora! – suplicou ao marido que sentiu o abalo da mulher e resolveu acatar ao pedido.

Se despediram de todos os amigos e rumaram para seu lar. Durante todo o percurso ambos se encontravam calados perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, mas de vez em quando Sasuke olhava de canto sua esposa para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. Enquanto a mesma só pensava em chegar em casa e por um fim nesses maus pressentimentos.

Ao entrar na rua da casa onde moravam puderam ver uma grande aglomeração de pessoas por perto, curiosos com algo que estava acontecendo na vizinhança. Isso fez o casal trocarem olhares apreensivos com o que pudesse estar acontecendo e Sakura temeu o pior ao ver um carro de bombeiros e a policia tentando afastar as pessoas do local, sua casa.

Sasuke parou bruscamente o carro ao ver sua casa sendo consumida pelas chamas enquanto os bombeiros tentavam a todo custo apagar o fogo. Sem pensar no que poderia lhe acontecer, desceu do veiculo e correu em direção as chamas como um louco, quem o visse juraria que estava tentando se matar, mas o mesmo só pensava "_meus filhos estão ai dentro!tenho que salvá-los"_. Sentiu braços frustrarem sua tentativa de entrar na casa, tentou se libertar, mas não conseguia, estava explodindo de raiva, de frustração, de medo com o que podia acontecer.

- Senhor, se acalme, a casa está quase desmoronando, é perigoso entrar lá – falou um dos policiais que o seguravam.

- Soltem-me essa é a minha casa! Meus filhos estão ai dentro! Preciso entrar – gritou na vã tentativa de conseguir que o soltassem.

- Meus filhos, onde estão meus filhos? O que aconteceu? – gritou Sakura com o rosto já banhado de lágrimas, só agora havia se recuperado do choque e pode se manifestar.

- Houve um incêndio e uma senhora nos alertou, o fogo havia se alastrado muito rápido, mas não se preocupe seu filho está a salvo. – respondeu um bombeiro e direcionou o olhar aos outros companheiros – O fogo já está sob controle, pessoal, vamos acabar com isso. – disse e voltou seus afazeres junto com o grupo para apagar o resto do incêndio.

Sasuke parou de se debater ao ouvir que os filhos estavam bem e Sakura sentiu um alivio ao saber disso também. Pelo menos, eles estavam a salvo foi o que imaginaram.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntou Sasuke

- Eles quem? – respondeu com outra pergunta o policial que antes segurava Sasuke.

- Onde estão meus filhos!? – esbravejou, já estava irritado com toda a situação, queria vê-los para saber se estavam bem.

Sakura viu o rosto do policial ficar um pouco espantado e depois apreensivo. Não estava gostando daquilo e resolveu se pronunciar:

- Qual o problema policial? Algo de errado com nossos filhos?

- Quantos filhos vocês tem? – respondeu tentando aparentar uma falsa calma.

- Dois, um menino de sete e uma menina de cinco. Por quê? –falou Sakura novamente com os olhos marejados.

O policial abaixou a cabeça pois sabia que a noticia que daria seria dilacerante para o casal, _essa era a parte ruim do trabalho_, pensou o policial.

- Sinto dizer, mas só encontramos um de seus filhos, o garoto está sendo tratado na ambulância e passa bem mas... – deixou a frase morrer, não sabia mais o que dizer, ou como completar a frase.

Sasuke e Sakura ficaram em estado de choque com aquilo, como assim apenas Daisuke havia sido encontrado? E Saori?

- Como assim só acharam um? E minha filha onde está? – gritou Sasuke furioso com o homem a há sua frente, agarrando-o pelo colarinho da blusa.

- Deve estar dentro da casa... Não se preocupem, vamos continuar as buscas, mas peço que estejam preparados para o pior – falou sentindo o peso de suas palavras, pois era praticamente impossível uma criança de cinco anos ter sobrevivido aquele incêndio sem ajuda.

Sakura apenas caiu de joelhos no chão já sem forças depois daquela frase proferida pelo policial e começou a gritar de dor, aquilo não poderia ser verdade, sua menininha, havia... não conseguia nem proferir tal palavra. Sasuke largou o policial ainda sem acreditar no que ele havia dito, mas nem conseguiu digerir direito o que aquilo significava pois teve que acudir Sakura que se encontrava no chão chorando e gritando aos quatro ventos o nome da filha.

Mas o que dizer para tranqüilizar uma mãe que havia acabado de receber a noticia de que sua filha havia morrido? Como tranqüilizar alguém, quando na verdade se sentia tão perdido e vazio quanto ela?Como tranqüilizar alguém quando o que mais tinha vontade de fazer era gritar e chorar como ela por não saber o que fazer? Afinal, ela também é, era, sua filha, sua hime, a única coisa que pode fazer foi abraçá-la com toda força, se permitindo chorar com ela, dividindo o peso, a tristeza daquela noticia.

* * *

Mais um capitulo para vocês!^^ agora é que a estória começa! preparem-se, e não esqueçam de deixar reviews!^^

beijos


End file.
